


Turning Rodney On

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to be a good lover for Rodney.</p><p>For the Porn Battle prompt of "dirty talk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Rodney On

"Suck my cock," John said, sounding strained and weird to his own ears. It hadn't taken John long to figure out that Rodney liked dirty talk--a lot. Whenever John spoke or even made noise during sex, Rodney would respond with a sound of his own, a hitched breath, a tightening of his hand on John's cock, something.

Rodney gave him a weird look, but he slid between John's legs and lowered his mouth. 

John closed his eyes, because Rodney was good with his mouth, really good, extraordinarily good. Telling himself the words wouldn't sound as ridiculous aloud as they did in his head, John said, "You're such a good cocksucker."

Letting go of John's cock, Rodney lifted his head and glared at him. "Why are you being weird this time?"

John resented that; he hadn't been weird at other times, and he wasn't being weird now. He was being a good lover, damn it. Sitting up, he slid back away from Rodney and said, "You like dirty talk. You always get excited whenever I say anything during sex or even about sex."

"Oh." Sitting back on his heels, Rodney was quiet for a moment. "That's not because it's sexy. I mean it is, but I get excited when you talk."

"But you just said..."

Rising up onto his knees, Rodney shuffled closer. "I like it when you talk about you. When you say what you like or what you want."

What he wanted, that was easier than the porn movie stuff; John could do that. Touching Rodney's cheek with his fingertips, he said, "I really do like it when you suck me. It feels good, amazing, amazingly good."

Rodney's mouth slowly widened into a smile. "Now that is a turn-on."

"Yeah?"

Nodding, Rodney kissed him, slow, wicked and oddly sweet. 

"I like sucking you, too," John whispered.

"Strangely enough, I like that, too," Rodney said. 

"Why?" John asked, because he could.

"Because you have soft lips, and you always manage to hit that spot with your tongue, and the way you look up at me just as I'm about to come is burned into my brain."

Swallowing, John decided dirty talk worked for him, too.


End file.
